Protector
by gctokidoki
Summary: ZeroxErts, yaoi. Zero wants to protect Erts. Total fluff


Series: Megami Kouhosei (Candidate for goddess)  
Pairing: ZeroxErts  
Rating: G  
Author's note: I was bored so I wrote this little ficlet. So, it's a bit crappy but maybe there's someone  
out there who actually likes it If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!  
If you didn't like it I would appreciate some constructive suggestions  
Rina

* * *

**Protector**

Just as Zero was about to enter the washroom, Erts brushed past him and ran down the corridor.

"Hoy, Erts! What…" but the blonde boy was already out of sight. Zero was curious about what was going on inside the washroom, so he stormed inside, to see Hiead standing in front of the mirror.

"What did you do to him?" Zero screamed. Hiead dryed his hands and turned around to face Zero, a smug smirk on his face.

"I told him the truth. That's it. If he's too sensitive for the truth I'm really sorry."

Zero couldn't take anymore and so he jumped at the grey haired boy and soon both were fighting wildly on the floor. After some minutes, when nobody won their little battle, Zero jumped to his feet and stormed out of the washroom, leaving Hiead behind, still smirking.

"Baka."

Zero sped up and searched in every hall and corridor, but Erts was nowhere to be found. 'Geez, where did he go? What did that jerk do to him?'

Frustrated Zero decided to go back to his room. When Erts needed someone to talk, he knows he can always come to him.

As Zero opened the door to his dormitory he was greeted by silent sobs from behind his bed. He hurried over there and found Erts sitting on the floor, his face buried in his hands, tears tickling down his cheeks.

"Hey Erts. What is it?" The blonde boy jumped a little at the sound of Zero's voice and tried to wipe away the tears.

"No…nothing. I'm fine."

"Oh, come on Erts. That was lame. I was looking for you all over GOA! I thought you know you can tell me anything. We're friends, right?" Erts looked up at Zero and tried to smile.

"It's okay. I'm just a little too sensitive, that's all."

Zero sat down next to the blue-eyed boy and looked him straight in the eyes. He was always somehow attracted to the beautiful boy. Erts was always smiling and so understanding and caring. He just couldn't stand it, that somebody would hurt his friend like this.

"Erts, if Hiead hurt you or anything just tell me and I'll beat him up!"

Erts had to smile at this comment. Zero was always a bit hotheaded. And stubborn. And loud. Erts really didn't know what he likes about Zero. Or why he fell in love with him at this. But even though Zero could be really annoying, he was always there when you needed him. He's caring and protective. And he treated Erts like a normal human being. And not like the freak he is.

With that Erts started sobbing again. Zero laid a protective arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen to you." Erts snuggled closer to Zero, feeling the warmth coming from the brown haired boy's body. He snaked an arm around Zero's waist. It felt nice to be that close to Zero. They sat there like that for some time. Erts' sobs ebbed away and he lifted his head.

"Arigatou, Zero." The other boy was a bit puzzled.

"For what? I didn't do anything." The blonde boy smiled.

"For being there for me and for treating me like a normal person. You are the only one who isn't afraid of me touching you."

Zero smiled at the other boy. He lifted his hand and caressed Erts cheek. The younger boy's smile faded a bit and before he knew it he closed the small gap between him and Zero and their lips were connected.

Zero was too surprised too return the kiss at first, but then he started to kiss back. It was just a reserved and innocent kiss, but for both of them this tiny kiss meant a big change in their relationship. After some minutes they pulled apart and a blush formed on Erts face.

"That felt…. good." He said sheepishly. Zero hooked his fingers under Erts' chin and gave him another quick kiss.

"It was. But it's getting kinda uncomfortable on the floor" He moved to get to his feet and offered Erts a hand to help him up. They sat down on Zero's bed, both looking at their feet. Neither knew what to say in such a situation. After a long silence Zero finally spoke up.

"So, what…. what shall we do from now on? Are we still friends?" Erts looked at Zero in surprise.

"Anou, I always hoped we could be more than just friends. Since the first time I met you, I felt this… affection for you." The blonde boy trailed off.

A big smile appeared on Zero's face, before he launched on the other boy, which made them both fall onto the bed, with Erts straddled under Zero.

"Is that really true? I mean, I feel so much more for you than just friendship. But I didn't want to lose it, because it means so much to me. You always seemed so…. fragile to me. I didn't want to hurt you."

Tears started to form in the corner of Erts' eyes, this time they were tears of joy. He brought a hand up to Zero's neck and brought their lips together for another kiss, this time more intense and heated. After some minutes both boys were panting and stared each other in the eyes.

"Ai shiteru." Zero whispered and leaned down to kiss Erts on the forehead, his cheeks and the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too," Erts whispered back. He slung his arms around Zero's neck and they lay like that for what seemed to both of them like an eternity.

Zero pulled the covers up over them and positioned himself next to Erts, who snuggled closer and laid his head on Zero's chest. The brown haired boy kissed the top of the smaller boy's head and inhaled the sweet scent of his new lover.

Suddenly Erts' head shot up

"What if somebody comes in and sees us?" His voice sounded panicked, but Zero just gave him another kiss on the lips

"What if?" Erts lay back down, with a content smile on his face. He slung an arm around Zero's waist and together they soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Translation:

Baka - Idiot

Arigatou – Thank you

Anou,… – Well,…

Ai shiteru – I love you


End file.
